


Why Don't You Stay

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "Stay.” Lena whispers hopeful. Kara’s eyes widen “I. I don’t know if..” she trails off as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt nervously.Lena laughs lightly and reaches out caressing Kara’s arm lightly. Kara’s breath hitches and she stares down at Lena’s fingers on her arm. Slowly Lena stands and cups Kara’s face looking in her eyes.Lena is needy. Kara obliges.





	Why Don't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This is based on/inspired by the song We’ve Got Tonight by Bob Segar.

Kara helps Lena home after another attempt on her life. The fact she asked so softly and looked so broken made Kara’s heart stutter in her chest. She stared at her toes and fixed her glasses before nodding. 

“Ok.” Kara whispered. Lena smiles as Kara wraps an arm around her to help her walk.

Kara carefully deposits Lena on her couch and rings her hands nervously. “Is there anything else?” she asks not quite meeting Lena’s eyes.

“Stay.” Lena whispers hopeful. Kara’s eyes widen “I. I don’t know if..” she trails off as she fiddles with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Lena laughs lightly and reaches out caressing Kara’s arm lightly. Kara’s breath hitches and she stares down at Lena’s fingers on her arm. Slowly Lena stands and cups Kara’s face looking in her eyes.

Kara shifts nervously from foot to foot before Lena presses a kiss to her lips.

Kara freezes eyes closed long after Lena straightens.

“Stay.” she whispers again and Kara nods. Lena smiles brightly and starts to turn to walk back to her spot on the couch. Kara grabs her yanking her around and sending their lips crashing together.

Lena moans into Kara’s mouth pressing her body impossibly closer against her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmurs when they finally break apart.

“For what?” Lena asks breathlessly. They both regard each other silently for a moment before Lena kisses Kara passionately again.

Kara is shocked for a moment but quickly recovers and lifts Lena off the floor. Lena wraps her legs around her causing her skirt to be pushed up around her waist.

Kara stumbles towards the couch and both women collapse on it as Lena tugs at Kara’s shirt. Lena takes in Kara’s skin and her toned upper body.

Kara’s cheeks redden under Lena’s hungry gaze. “Are you sure you want to oh!” Kara groans loudly and collapses into Lena as she bites her collarbone. As Lena continues sucking and nibbling on Kara’s neck and collarbone Kara gripped tightly into the couch and the fabric begins ripping.

 

Lena’s eyes snapped open and she pulled back looking at Kara then at her destroyed couch in surprise.

 

“S-Sorry..” Kara mumbled nervously and Lena laughed running her fingers gently down Kara’s arms causing Kara to shiver and bite her lip.

 

“Bedroom?” Lena half questions half demands.

 

“Lena I..” Kara starts but Lena shakes her head. “I want you, Kara. Even if it’s just for tonight..” Lena swallows roughly and the tears form behind her eyes.

 

Kara’s mouth drops open as Lena pulls her blouse over her head and drops it to the floor. She swallows nervously as her eyes roam Lena’s half naked body. Lena smirks at her and walks slowly over pressing her body close to her.

 

Kara lifts Lena and stumbles into a nearby wall causing Lena to groan softly. Kara kisses her hungrily and Lena flicks her tongue out against Kara’s lips. As Kara’s tongue massages Lena’s, Lena grinds her hips into Kara’s abs. Kara groans feeling Lena against her before pulling back slightly and fighting with the zipper on Lena’s skirt. Lena grabs Kara’s belt and yanks it open before pulling at the button and zipper of her pants.

 

“Just..F.. Just rip it..” Lena groans as she grinds into Kara again and Kara grips the skirt and rips it in two tossing it aside. Kara pulls Lena up abruptly so she’s sitting on her shoulders and presses her palms into her hips while kissing the inside of her thighs.

 

“K..Please.” Lena whines and rolls her hips towards Kara’s face. Kara looks up at her one last time before slowly leaning in and flicking her tongue out tentatively. Lena lets out a breath and closes her eyes tight. Kara smirks slightly and uses a small amount of freeze breath on Lena’s clit causing her to jerk. “Fuck!” Lena exclaims before tangling her hands in Kara’s blonde locks causing Kara to groan.

 

Kara makes her tongue flat and runs the length of Lena before slowly sliding her tongue into her entrance then back out again. Lena’s hands tighten in her hair almost painfullyand Kara presses her hands into the wall behind Lena leaving permenant indents in the plaster as she alternates between sucking Lena’s clit and swirling her tongue inside her.

 

“K-Kara… I want..” Lena pants breathless “Hmm?” Kara hums against her still never stopping her movements.

 

“I want you in me.” Lena groans and Kara carefully slides a hand between Lena’s thighs and slides a finger inside. Lena moves her hips hard against Kara’s hand and her face. Kara groans and inserts another finger rubbing against Lena’s tightening walls as Lena shudders and slows her movements.

 

Kara slowly lets Lena down and holds her steady. “Are you okay?” she whispers.

 

“Just..perfect..” Lena smiles as she kisses Kara while sliding her hand slowly down the front of her pants. Kara groans and grips Lena as hard as she dares as Lena enters her with a finger and runs her thumb over her clit. She grips at her own pants trying to shove them off and Lena smirks as she kisses her neck. She bites her collarbone again and whispers “Patience darling.” Before removing her hand and kissing down between Kara’s breasts and running her tongue along her toned abs.

 

Kara stumbles forward and pushes into the already mangled wall as Lena kisses back up her leg to her inner thigh. “Oh F…” she bites at her lip as she starts to come undone before Lena stops and thrusts three fingers her in. “FUCK!” she shouts and closes her eyes as they tingle red behind her pupils.

 

“Let go..” Lena whispers as she nips at at Kara’s clit while her fingers explore inside of her. “God..Lena..God..” Kara groans and pumps harder into her fingers before she shudders tearing more plaster from the wall.

 

They lay in Lena’s now half broken bed and Kara lazily runs her fingers up and down Lena’s arm staring at the small holes she accidently burned into the ceiling.

 

“Well.. that was..” she muses.

 

“It was..” Lena adds with a laugh.

 

“Oh golly.. Now what.. Lena We just..” Kara starts rambling.

 

“Shh.. Not tonight.” Lena says as she presses a finger to Kara’s lips and Kara nods.


End file.
